1. The Chemical Biology Training Program at Stony Brook University (SBU) provides graduate students with the training required to make major contributions to the health and welfare of the United States. Students in the training program are selected from four participating graduate programs: the Biochemistry & Structural Biology, the Chemistry, the Molecular Genetics & Microbiology, and the Molecular & Cellular Pharmacology graduate programs. Participating faculty mentors (33) have research interests in infectious disease, cancer, toxicology, immunology, developmental biology, energy-harvesting, cell-signaling, organic synthesis, physical organic chemistry, enzymology, and materials chemistry. Trainees are educated in the principles and techniques of both chemistry and biology with a core interdisciplinary three-semester Chemical Biology course sequence. Activities specific to the CBTP enhance the curriculum with multiple professional development and networking opportunities. These include the Institute of Chemical Biology and Drug Discovery annual symposium and poster session, attended by all trainees and mentors, workshops for the development of trainees' communication skills in collaboration with the Alan Alda Center for Communicating Science, internships, career discussions with alumni, monthly lunches attended by trainees and faculty, and activities at the New York Academy of Sciences. These activities foster extensive interactions between students and faculty and ensure that the trainee group maintains a cohesive identity. The students attend a monthly lunch meeting with a Program Director and faculty mentors as a forum for feedback on careers, program assessment, refresher training in the responsible conduct of research, and to give research presentations. Trainees participate in their home graduate program research clubs and seminar series to broaden their knowledge and networking opportunities beyond the training program. Trainees work with the Alan Alda Center for Communicating Science to formulate research presentations that can reach a variety of audiences. These compelling talks are taken into high needs local high schools in which students have limited access to scientific research in order to foster increased interest and understanding of science. Outside seminar speakers in Chemical Biology are invited to Stony Brook through a variety of forums. Initial instruction in the responsible conduct of research is carried out primarily through participation the course, Scientific Integrit. Recruitment of underrepresented groups is achieved through the SBU Center for Inclusive Education undergraduate research programs and extensive outreach. Six funded positions are requested per year and these positions will be matched by 1.5 institutional training slots.